Behind the mask
by Phoenix Hertz
Summary: Look inside
1. Chapter 1

**Behind the mask**

Well, this is my first fiction so be nice to me. Beyblade is my all-time favourite animation so here it is my very first beyblade fan fiction. My mother tongue is not English so please don't be hard on me for grammatical mistakes and spelling mistakes.

**Summary:**

He was used by people calling him names like wet blankets, cold hearted bastard and all but he was not the person to feel bad. He was kind of proud of his cold mask .He used to think every people around him is too fool to even notice behind his mask but he was not aware of the fact that every person around him also had masks on them and when the masks were being removed one by one he was left to think himself but smart.

**Rated-M**

**Warning: M rated. Very much dark so warning….. [Bad language, mention of NCS, lime, insanity, violence, yaoi. ]**

"**Talking"**

**/thinking/**

**[A/N-Beyblade is my favourite animation still now and my favourite character is Kai Hiwatari but you know I always like to my favs at the bottom and anyway Kai is my favourite uke. **

**Chapter -1**

**The arrival**

Life is always a pain in ass to him. Whenever he thought everything is going to be all right it always started to fall apart. Recently his team won the first beyblade championship with lots of drama with Black Dranzer, betrays and finally accept him with all his past and so called background. He thought he was finally settled with his team mate and hidden cruse happily ever after but out of blue he heard his super powerful grandfather died and have to go to an orphanage or to a boarding school being self-finance. So here he is standing in front of all highly famous and expensive boarding school because boarding school is better than any orphanage with stupid and loud kids and he can easily effort any expensive boarding school with is grandfather's riches which is his now. But he was really sad because he could not have chance to tell his crush about his feelings. Yeah, he had an eye for Tyson from the day of ice breaking drama at Baikal Lake in Russia. He don't know what is waiting for him in this school

"Master Kai can I carry your bags "asked the driver.

"No need I will carry them .Thank you for the ride "Kai told and left for his destination.

Kai's P.O.V

I don't know why life is so unfair to me whenever I start something good it always ends horribly. I somehow manage to gain feelings for Tyson and I tried to say many time about this but I always says something stupid to create' I am so cool nature' and my stupid tries always ends with fighting's or in more horrible shape like this. 

**Flash back **

"So you had another fighting this morning "said Ray.

"No, I mean yeah we had a fight." Kai replied.

"So what's the topic this time?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, why you were shouting on him this time"

"I am totally sick of him."

"And….."

"What and, he is horrible. He always sleeps till midday. He talks while eating. He chews with mouth. He eats like a hungry cow. He eats too much."

"I know, today he ate up almost whole kitchen"

"Hn….."

"So your actual problems are his table manners and eating habits, right."

"No, actually I have other problems."

"Like."  
"Like… he waste his whole day on stupid video games. He always fools around. Never train. Always complain about training. Always pretend to know everything. And always remind us that he is the only champion. I hate him."

"How ironical, I thought you love him."

"What …. N…no, I don't lo …. I said I hate him and I suppose love and hate are two exactly polar opposite things." Kai stammered.

"Yeah for that reason you were stammering."

"I did not sta…"

"Yeah you did not stammer; look, why you can't face the truth that you love him."

"I don't love..."

"Look, don't you lie."

"So' how do you know I am lying?"

"The way you talk the way you to him. The way you look at him, get jealous whenever Hilary gets near him or we paired him up with her. You see your body language speaks truth for you. You can't hide your feelings behind your mask."

"Yeah, only Tyson cannot look behind my mask, right."

"I will not say this is totally right but you know he is too stupid to look behind your artificial mask of emotions. So, you have to take the first step. You should express your true feelings to him."

"And he completely denies my feelings. If he is straight. How can I cop with refusal."

"If you will not say it then how will you know about his true orientation? He may accept you, you know that."

"I guess I have to say it to him."

"Yeah you have to. C'mon now leys get back to dojo it getting quit let out here."

"Yeah, let's get going."

Sun started to set and it is getting quit darker. We are now getting back to dojo where my Tyson is waiting for me. Wait, my Tyson where the hell did it come from. I am talking like some love some teen age girl. But that's like quit, fun I guess. Ray finally convinces me to propose Tyson and somehow gather courage to tell him that I love him. In any time I will be in dojo and I wonder how he will react to me at my confession.

I opened the get. He came out of his room. He is looking handsome as ever. I felt ray pushing me from behind. I scarily took steps to him but with my king type attitude.

/Tyson I … want…. I want to say you something. I want to say that i…../

/Hey, I know what you want to say. You want to say that you are sorry about the fight right/

/mm….yeah I guess/ I almost hide my whole with my silver bongs. /

/Oh, no need to it was my fault anyway. I should have listened to you. /

/I shouldn't have shouted on you. It's my fault/

/No, I used more abusive language. For me our conversations took the form of fighting. It was my fault/

/No, it's my fault. I am sorry. /

/well, it was both of your faults. And I know you both are very sorry but can you please can you stop your unnecessary stupid conversation, please and think Kai, you have something to say more important to him than 'I am sorry'. / Ray indirectly told me to confess him.

/Yeah… I…. I … want to say that….that …Iloveyou. /I turned into how many shades I don't know. Poor me. When I look at him I saw he was dumb founded for some seconds and a very creepy smile spread on his face.

/wanna go out, baby. / He replied/it will be a date. / And I think I was in ninth cloud.

"Hey, Kai common wake up from day dreaming, we are here." Thanks god Ray waked me up. I was again daydreaming about him, weird right.

My heartbeat started to run vigorously when I came closer to the gate. And I was not at all confident and brave like I was in my day dreaming. I don't know what I will say to him. It is like my heart is in my mouth and if I open my mouth to say something it will come out immediately.

I opened the get. He came out of his room. He is looking handsome as ever. No, actually this time he was rather hot. He was wearing a pair of skin tight blue jeans only. I couldn't recall when built up such a good body. Honestly according to his eating habit I thought he would have lots of baby fat and this torso is beyond my expectation. I felt ray pushing me from behind. I scarily took steps to him but with my king type attitude.

"Tyson I … want…. I want to say you something. I want to say that i….." oh no again I am running short of words.

"Hey, I know what you want to say. You want to say that you are sorry about the fight right. "Hey, that's exactly like my day dreaming, right?

"Mm….yeah I guess" I almost hide my whole with my silver bongs. Hey I did the same thing in my day dreaming.

"Oh, no need to it was my fault anyway. I should have listened to you. "Now I think I am daydreaming again. Common Ray please, wakes me up.

"I shouldn't have shouted on you. It's my fault. "Hey I memorised that line.

"No, I used more abusive language. For me our conversations took the form of fighting. It was my fault." You know Tyson you are right.

"No, it's my fault. I am sorry. "I had to say it but I didn't mean it.

"Well, it was both of your faults. And I know you both are very sorry but can you please can you stop your unnecessary stupid conversation, please and think Kai, you have something to say more important to him than 'I am sorry'. / Ray indirectly told me to confess him." I dream about this dialog of Ray so many times that I can recite it now.

"Yeah… I…. I … want to say that….that …"

"Save it Kai. I will listen to you now come on help me out."

"Help you out?"

"Yeah, help me to dress. Today we will go to a date."

"Date….. We….." But still now I didn't say anything.

"Me and Hillary. Yeah guys I should have said you earlier but after today's fight I went to park in a kinda bad mood. I met Hillary there and out of blue she confess that she love me and asked me to date. I know it's weird that a girl approached first but it's true and I thought it will be cool so I accept it."

I was feeling that someone snatch soil under my feet. My heart shattered into million pieces and suddenly I recognise that I was no more in my dream world. My dream turns into a living nightmare. And that's because my Tyson thinks having girlfriends is cool?

End of flash back.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crimson start**

**Finally I decided to continue this story because I hate to abandon any of my stories. I have no time for any activity in this site but it doesn't mean that I provide story of low qualities and I don't care you encourage me by reviewing my story or not but I am going to complete it. **

**I promise I will complete my other long story 'I need somebody to love' also. Cause that one is my favourite. Love you**. Normal P.O.V

"Mr Kai Hiwatari welcome to Tokyo high, I am student in charge. Miss Colt. You will settle in room no.79 with your room mate Mr Weser." Kai noted she was a middle aged woman with short raven hair wearing a pencil skirt and matching jacket with high pencil hill.

"Thank you. Which way it is?"

"Your room is in fifth floor, left side down the corridor. Room no go to your room because it's quit late today and remember breakfast is at don't miss it. I want you in canteen area in your school uniform at exact time, you understand me and one last thing don't forget to read or ignore the rules of this school in the notice board near the stairs. Ok dear." Kai gagged at the politeness of her at the last part of the speech. She looked at my face for quit seconds and her expression changed." I want you face clean from face paint tomorrow." Miss Colt left me with my belongings and left.

'Holy crap, I have to go through stairs with my three heavy bags alone till fifth floor. Hell, I should have asked her for any help in time. But, she should know what I need because I am the one who is new here' was his only thought then. Anyway he took one bag on his shoulder and two in his hands and left form destination to his new but sheared rooms. 'I hate to shear my room with other specially when he is stranger to me but I have to do it.' He thought. Before stair starts he looked at his right. There was the notice of rules and regulation.

"RULE NO 1- Proper school uniform is necessary during school hours i.e. from 9am to 6pm which includes the duration of curricular activities."

"Rule No 2- Students should not miss their breakfast at 8am, lunch at lunch break in school duration, dinner at 6:30pm and supper at 10pm." 'Tyson would be so happy by this rule. Oh god, I am still thinking about him.' Now he was going mad.

"Rule No 3-use of drug is strictly prohibited." Yeah, that's a good one.

"School fees should be clear in every month."

"Students are allowed to go outside of the school at weekends for their necessary but should be back at school by 6pm. Under age student under age 16 are only allowed to be out under the guidance of some teacher or student above age 16. " Hell, who read all these nonsense. He left the rest of the notice unread and left for his room.

He gathered his bags again started to climb up the stairs. After the fourth floor his legs gave up. He could not understand why it is happening to him. He can take more than this. 'May be it is happening from travel sore or may be from mental stress I am going through.' He thought. He lost his balance and slipped. He got up to find he was in third floor again.

"Are you ok?" kai looked up to see a boy probably of his age but he found the guy is tall. May be taller than he is. He studied that that he was wearing a very lose pyjama. He had brown hair, brown eyes and pale skin which give a plastic effect.

"Yeah, I am ok, just slipped"

"Yeah sure you are but you don't look so. Here, let me help you." He picked up the heaviest bag.

"No, it's all right. I can handle it. I have come all this way by myself and I can cover the rest also."

"When did I say you can't? But one helping hand would not do something bad I guess.' He smiled genuinely at kai but kai thought that was too much sugar coating. "Any way my name is Wyatt nice to meet you kai."

"I never gave you my name."

"You really think that the captain of world champion blading needs any introduction." 'I don't want any fan to deal with right now' kai thought.

They came in the fifth floor. "So you are sharing room with Sam in room no 201right? Well he is a nice boy you will like him." Kai nodded. "But how do you know I would be living in that room."

"Kai don't act so naive. This is a high school. Every little gossip spread like fire here and when Sam heard that you are going to share his room he actually bounces of the wall." Kai's sweat dropped.

"So everyone is bound share room here." Kai asked curiously.

"Well yeah actually. My roommate had an accident previous month. He fell from the roof. He is dead" kai was surprise to hear that. "Poor boy. It was really unfortunate. But from then I don't have to share my room."

"Wow that is some good thing. May be I should also push my roommate from the roof so that I can get a room by myself."

"Hey I didn't kill my roommate. I was a accident or may be a suicide." Wyatt yelled.

"Hey easy there boy. I was just kidding. I will also never do this type of thing."

"Sorry. I bust out a little bit. Actually it is a very sensitive matter. But if you want you can share with me or we can exchange my room by requesting Miss Colt or something tomorrow."

"We can do that? Thank you. "They finally reached Kai's room finally. "Here are you room. See you at tomorrow morning assembly." Kai nodded a thanks and left for his room.

Wyatt started to leave for his room then he heard a shout. It was Kai's shout. He ran to his room to find kai was looking at a body hanging from the ceiling. It was Sam's body. He not only hanged himself but also cut his wrist open from where blood was dripping on the ground forming a pool.


End file.
